starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim
Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40063). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorami są Simon Smith i Eric S. Trautmann. Zawartość *Introduction **The Outer Rim Territories **Time Frame *Chapter One - Rebel Operatives **Corwin Shelvay **Devon Fuller **Thila **Matt Talon **Kaiya Adrimetrum **Lt. Davaire Colmar **Davar Hamalcal **Mazer Rackus **Special Operations Teams **Mission Groups **Special Ops Teams **Special Operations Slang **The Most Dangerous Positions In The Rebel Alliance ***Special Ops Teams ***Mission Groups ***Field Agent ***Special Agent ***Recruitment Agent ***Supply Agent ***Observer ***Foster Agent **Chapter Two - Imperials ***High Inquisitor Tremayne ***Ahnjai Rahmma ***Moff Abran Balfour ***Elena Shelvay ***Radiation Zone Assault Troopers ***Imperial Storm Commandos ***Specialists ***Additional Unit Equipment *Chapter Three - Crime Lords and Syndicates **The Kheedar Ring **Horch of Kheedar **Reuss VIII **Torel Vorne's Organ Donation Policy **Shownar **Freatt's Organization *Chapter Four - Galactic Business and Corporate Families **Fabritech, Inc. **Drever Corporation **Gastess' Finance, Inc. **Kina Margath ***The 27th Hour Social Club *Chapter Five - Guilds **The Most Honourable Guild of Armourers **Corellian Merchants' Guild **Zygerian Slavers **Lantillian Spacers' Brotherhood **Ithorian Trade Guilds **Institute of Starship Engineers *Chapter Six Bounty Hunters **The Hundred Club **Bounty Postings: How They Work **Private Postings **Illegal Postings **Pin Money **Bounty Hunter Syndicates **The Ragnar Syndicate **The Mantis Syndicate **The Slaver Syndicate **The Skine Bounty Hunter College **Guild of Hunters *Chapter Seven - Military Units **The First Sun Mobile Regiment **Churhee's Riflemen **The Laramus Base Irregulars **Ailon Nova Guard *Chapter Eight - Pirates **The Khuiumin Survivors **Thalassian Slavers **Dharus *Chapter Nine - Swoop Gang **The Skulls **The Knights **The Bloodsniffers *Chapter Ten - The Force **Lightsaber Practice **Materials **First Cadence **Seconde Cadence **Third Cadence **Fourth Cadence **Fifth Cadence **The Remote **The Oxygen Bottle ***Step One: Emptying the Bottle ***Step Two: Filling with Oxygen **Telekinesis Practice **Telekinesis Practice Two **New Force Powers ***Control Powers ****Instinctive Astrogation Control ***Sense Powers ****Instinctive Astrogation ****Sense Path ***Control and Alter Powers ****Feed on Dark Side *Chapter Eleven - News Agencies **TriNebulon News **NovaNetwork **Sektor 242 NewsLine **Imperial HoloVision **Galactic Weekly NewsStack *Chapter Twelve - Leisure Activities **Lum **Renan Irongut **Elshandruu Pica Thundercloud **Pink Lizard Thunderbolt **Starshine Surprise **Tatooine Sunburn **Skannbult Likker **Daranu **The Reactor Core **The Meltdown **Corellian Whisky **Savareen Brandy **Cassandran Choholl **Other Drinks **Bars And Clubs **Hotel Chains **Luxury Liners **Culroon Minstrel **O.S.S. Telira **Veil of Skynara **Other Ships **The Vohai Unirail *Chapter Thirteen - Music **The Emperor's New Clothes ***Artistic Integrity ****Section 223 ****Death Star Rising ****For the Love of Beau TIE ***Totally Patriotic ****The New Order ****Supremacy ****Star Destroyer ****Defending Your Freedom **Red Shift Limit ***Totally Patriotic ****Totally Patriotic ****Love in The Ruins ****Reverse Thrust ****Lady Nebula ***Dangerous Dreams ****Dangerous Dreams ****Imperial City ****Binary Cantata ****Lost Voices ***Limited Warfare ****Limited Warfare ****Desert Starlight ****Armored Heartbreak ****Masslines ****Bureaucracy Blues ****Four Dimensions ****Cloud ***Thoughts From The Core ****Flameout ****Road to Mandalore ****Armored Heartbreak ****Sunny Side of Ryloth ****Permission to Think ****Permission Denied ****Take Them On **Boba Fett and the Assassin Droids ***IG-88, Where R U? ***Blow 'em All Away ***If You're A Biped, I Can Make U Limp ***Who Cares (If Freedom's Gone)? **Starburst ***Only in Your Dreams ****Cold Dawn ****Death or Glory ****Life in the Big City ****Liberty Road ****End of the Line ****After the Old Life ****Diamonds ***StakeOut ****StakeOut ****Making Lives ****Static ****Go Home ****Soul for Sale ****Hypershunt ****War of Words ****Deadly Vision **Annadale Fayde ***Darkness on the Land ****Emotional Hostages ****Jewels ****Night is a Curtain ****Slow Dancing Star ****Lonely Heart Spaceport ****City of Glass ***Emotional Hostages ****Burning Bridges ****Cybernetic Love Affair ****Running in the Dark **Deeply Religious ***Ooh, It Bites ***Deeply Religious ****Torch Song ****Just Another Art Form ****Freedom Speech ****Twi'lek Dancing Girls ****Saving the Universe (Again) ****Gamorrean Hard Case ***Emperor of Air and Darkness ****Lost Promise ****Ancient Republic ****Speeder Bike Races (Speed Kills) ****Moff Balfour's Lament ***Advanced Explosives Handbook ****Having Fun with Detonite ****Rotten to the Core ****Heavy Blaster Blues ****How to Get Banned ****Where Is Everyone? ****How Do They See, Anyway? ****So Much for Tact **Sound Slugs Krótkie teksty fabularne *Arkanian Dawn *Recruitmrnt Speech *Who Says Pirates Don't Have a Sense of Humor? *The Divoran Holochess Players *The Muntuur Stones *Calibration Check Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Corwin Shelvay - dane postaci *Devon Fuller - dane postaci *The Arkanian Dawn - dane statku (Y164 Thalassian slave transport) *Thila - dane postaci *Matt Talon - dane postaci *Kaiya Adrimetrum - dane postaci *Lt. Davaire Colmar - dane postaci *Davar Hamalcal - dane postaci *Mazer Rackus - dane postaci *High Inquisitor Tremayne - dane postaci *Ahnjai Rahmma - dane postaci *Moff Abran Balfour - dane postaci *Elena Shelvay - dane postaci *Imperial Radiation Zone Trooper (Radtroopers) - dane typowego członka formacji *Radiation Zone Assault Stromtrooper Armor *Imperial Storm Commando Armor *Imperial Storm Commandos - dane typowego członka formacji *Krail 210 Personal Armor - dane zbroi (Modified Krail Armory Model 210 personal armor) *Noval Garaint's Armor *Noval Garaint - dane postaci *Horch of Kheedar - dane postaci *Reuss VIII - dane postaci *Torel Vorne - dane postaci *Deral Reiko - dane postaci *Shownar - dane planety *Oro Freatt - dane postaci *Kvarn Mandel - dane postaci *Jenson Drever II - dane postaci *Madel Wharen - dane postaci *Sarlim Gastess - dane postaci *Kina Margath - dane postaci *Margath's on Elshandruu Pica The 27th Hour Social Club - mapa *First Sun Mobile: Average Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Churhee's Riflemen: Average Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Laramus Base Irregulars: Average Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Ailon Nova Guard: Average Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Jacob Nive - dane postaci *The Backstab - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *The Harmzuay - dane statku (Kaloth-style battlecruiser) *Dharus - dane postaci *Dharus' Corsairs - dane statku (Modified SoroSuub Corsair-class Cruisers) *The Red Lancer and Blue Queen - schemat *Dark Revenge - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Gunship) *Jeng Seth - dane postaci *Skull's Swoops - dane pojazdu (Modified Mobquet Nebulon-Q Swoop Racer) *Knights' Swoops - dane pojazdu (Modified Skybird Swoop) *Finegan Flint - dane postaci *Bloodsniffer Swoops - dane pojazdu (Modified Kuat Vehicle Swoop) *Travel The Luxurious - Vohai unirail - schemat *The Vohai Unirail - dane statku (Modified Kuat Drive Yards' Model 10-T monorail) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Imperial Criminal Dossier **79/35/CF/50.272 (Devon Fuller) *Galactic Weekly NewsStack *Latest Developments: The Emperor's New Clothes versus Deeply Religious Credits *design: Simon Smith, Eric S. Trautmann *development & editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Cathleen Hunter *interior art: Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & sales manager: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *sales assistant: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)